Scarlet Moon
by obsidian-rain
Summary: Without realizing, Sasuke had hurt Naruto deeply and now he finally has a chance to make it right. But does Naruto want to go back to the way he was before? Featuring Akatsuki!Naruto [IN][SN]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Warning: BL in later chapters, violence and cliché-ness. **

**Summary: Since Naruto has brought Sasuke back from the Valley of the End, people have been treating him worse. And he finally decides to leave with Itachi to Akatsuki. **

Naruto had successfully brought the Uchiha back from the Valley of End battle. His Kyuubi powers were really awesome. Too bad he would never be able to admit this in public. They'd probably pelt him with rocks, tomatoes and gym socks. The ninjas would probably through explosive tags at him. Naruto sighed. He didn't mind having Kyuubi though it did, pretty much, ruin his life.

When he brought Sasuke to the hospital, the nurse was frightened and asked why Naruto wasn't hurt. He had wanted to answer her truthfully but he just ended up boasting about how strong he is and Sasuke was no match for him. The nurse took the Uchiha and started screaming, in Naruto's ear, for someone to help the Uchiha.

So here Naruto was, at his shabby apartment, wondering if Sasuke was alright. He secretly liked Sasuke. He always distracted himself with Sakura-chan. She was really pretty, with soft cotton candy hair and mint green eyes. Sakura had said she would go out on a date with Naruto if he brought Sasuke back. Which he did.

There was a loud bang on the door. Sakura, most likely. "Naruto! Open the door!" Sakura shouted. Naruto slid to the door and opened it cautiously. He's sure Sakura-chan would be mad because he hurt Sasuke. "Naruto, I asked you to bring Sasuke-kun back. I never meant make in fall unconscious and bleeding! I'm not going on a date with you!"

Naruto saw this coming. He really didn't care but was slightly disappointed Sakura broke the promise while he kept his. "B-But Sakura-chan, Sasuke was being an idiotic bastard; I could've sworn he looked like an old lady with golden eyes for a second (1)!"

Sakura scoffed. Naruto had never seen her scoff, it looked so weird. "Naruto, there's no way Sasuke would look like an old lady."

"I'm serious!" Naruto protested. Of course, nobody would believe him, he was just a demon, right? Of course not! He was a cute demon container _with _whiskers and a bad past. Who could resist that? Apparently, Sakura could.

"No, if you're going to mock Sasuke-kun, I never want to speak to you again, Naruto!" Sakura hadn't meant it. She knew Naruto would beg her for forgiveness. She loved that about him. He was so much more stable than Sasuke-kun. But Naruto didn't. He just stood there looking out the window like a yaoi fan girl looking at a sasunaru fanfiction. Feeling fed up, Sakura huffed and then turned to leave in a surprisingly Sasuke-like manner. She slammed the door after her.

"Fine, don't speak to me," Naruto muttered, feeling hurt. He was alone in his humble apartment yet again. Just like yesterday and the day before and before and before. Since the day he was born. Like he always has been. Like he always will be.

The door slowly creaked open. Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the red eyes staring at him. Red sharingan eyes pierced into blue ones. "Hello," Itachi greeted, snapping Naruto out of his little trance.

Naruto felt his mouth dry up and as if there was a toad stuck in his throat. He swallowed and replied Itachi's courteous greeting. "H-H-hell-"

"Go to hell?" Kisame snarled, incorrectly finishing Naruto's sentence.

"N-no," Naruto stammered. He swore his legs were going to give out. They turned to jelly. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Hello?" Kisame guessed again.

Naruto found this somewhat humorous but bit back his laughter. "Y-yeah… What d-do you wa-want?"

"We want you," Itachi answered. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Because of the Kyuubi," Kisame added. The Uchiha had a knack for unfinished sentences.

"Well you can't take it! It gives me cool powers and I get to show them off by spontaneously getting large amounts of chakra," Naruto exclaimed. He wondered if it was also Kyuubi's strength that gave him courage to talk to the two bingo book ninjas.

"That's too bad," Kisame let out a growl before taking out his gigantic sword.

"Kisame," Itachi warned. Itachi hated not being the leader of Akatsuki. He was specifically told that he had to bring the demon vessel to Akatsuki headquarters alive. Alive. He would rather kill everything.

"I LOVE RAMEN! I LOVE RAMEN! I LOVE RAMEN! I LO-" chimed Naruto's alarm clock. Naruto padded over and shut it off. After that there was an awkward silence.

"W-would you like te-tea?" Naruto offered. He might as well be on their good side. Maybe they won't kill him or take the Kyuubi from him.

"Yes please," Itachi responded. Naruto never in a million years would have guessed Itachi would be so polite. Polite, yet cold.

"Peppermint tea," Kisame demanded.

"I only have g-green tea," Naruto noticed he was stuttering less.

"Whatever."

Naruto went to the kitchen for several minutes and came back with two teacups of green tea on a tray and a little pot thing.

Itachi took a sip but Kisame was a bit hesitant. He looked at the teacup suspiciously and then back at the blonde. "I didn't put poison in it," Naruto murmured. He should have though, considering Itachi's 'trust.'

"I didn't say you did," Kisame snapped and took a sip of his green tea.

"We must ask you, Naruto-kun, if you would just come to Akatsuki with us. We would rather not take you by force," Itachi said. He sounded _very_ polite. Not like someone who would kill their own clan. Honestly.

"Fine, but can I bring my ramen stash?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead, fucking brat. You're going to be in too much pain to eat anyways," Kisame barked.

"Yes, do as you please," Itachi replied, ignoring Kisame.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kisame wondered if he was invisible. He was used to Itachi ignoring him… but this brat? He's not even in Akatsuki! He's not even a chunin, for god's sake!

"Can I leave tomorrow though? I never made things right with some people… I just want to apologize to Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka… and Sasuke."

"As long as you don't run away," Itachi responded warily. He didn't want the jounins and the hokage to be aware of this but he felt a strange need to comply with the blonde.

"Thank you, Itachi-san…" Naruto couldn't remember the other guy's name. _What was it again? _"Thank you, creepy-shark-san."

Itachi found it rather amusing how everyone compared Kisame to a shark but they never got the nerve to call him creepy. Even though he was creepy sometimes.

"Call me Kisame," Kisame ordered, eye slightly twitching, if it wasn't for Itachi he would have mauled the younger boy.

"Kisame-san," Naruto corrected. He preferred being on their good side.

"So, tomorrow then," Itachi said. He paused and added, "You make great tea." Without another word, Kisame and Itachi were out the window.

Naruto calmed his heart down. Itachi complimented him. It made Naruto proud of himself. He thought he handled it pretty well. However, Naruto didn't understand why they didn't simply go out through the door. They came in that way, after all.

Naruto rushed out the door and straight to his old academy where Iruka-sensei was teaching. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto screamed, scaring half the students in the class and Iruka.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked, eyeing Naruto.

"We have to go for ramen. Now! I'll treat you! Please Iruka-sensei!" Naruto pleaded desperately.

Iruka sensed something was wrong; especially his Naruto was willing to pay for ramen. "Fine." He turned to his class and dismissed them. The children cheered and ran out the classroom. Naruto grabbed Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon and offered to treat them to ramen too. They expectedly accepted.

- Ramen Stand –

"So, do you want to talk about something, Naruto?" Iruka questioned.

"Yes, I want to thank you for acknowledging me," Naruto replied sincerely. He bowed at his former teacher.

"You're welcome… I guess…" Iruka was slightly lost for words.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, I want to thank you too!"

"For what?" all three students chorused.

"I don't know… I just do," Naruto answered before devouring his ramen.

"Is something wrong?" Iruka asked.

"No."

"Okay…"

"Hey Iruka-sensei, do you think you can get a hold of Kakashi-sensei for me?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Iruka muttered.

"Tell him to meet me by the bridge." Naruto frowned. "And tell him not to be late," he added.

"Okay…"

"Well I'm off to see Sakura," Naruto announced before paying for the ramen. He quickly walked out of the ramen stand. His last meal with Iruka. So touchy.

-

Naruto spotted Sakura by the Hokage tower. He knew that Kakashi would be late whether or not he was told to be on time. He's always late. "Hey Sakura-chan, want to go out on a date with me?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto!" Sakura angrily shouted. "It's your fault! I told you to bring him back. I mean it, if anything happens to him, I will kill you myself!" By kill she hadn't meant to actually kill, she meant beat up into a bloody pulp.

"I wanted to apologize about that. I guess I just wanted a chance to say sorry, in case I never come back… Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered. He started to walk off to his meeting place with Kakashi.

"What are you- Never coming back? What?" Sakura called after Naruto's retreating back. She figured out Naruto was probably trying to get her attention.

Naruto walked silently through the streets of Konoha, ignoring the cold yet intense glares of the villagers. He was used to it, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurting. He never let it show it bothered him. He was guilty though. He loved the power that destroyed their loved ones.

Finally arriving at the bridge where team seven met occasionally, Naruto saw Kakashi standing and reading his perverted book. _Maybe he wasn't late._

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry to make you wait!" Naruto shouted.

"Why are we here today?" Kakashi asked, not even looking up from his book.

"Can you train me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm getting to the best part," Kakashi replied, pointing the hand he wasn't holding the book with at the book. Not even once did he look up. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with you?" Naruto asked hopefully. Naruto gently tucked his hair behind his ears with shaky hands. He didn't even realize his hands were shaking. Was he this desperate to spend his final moments with someone who wasn't going to make an effort? Naruto felt an unfamiliar sensation creep up on him. Reality. The one he always overlooked. The truth is even if he became Hokage, people wouldn't respect him.

"I'm busy. I'll spend it with you another time," Kakashi absently dismissed Naruto.

"Whatever, Kakashi, I'm visiting Sasuke," Naruto muttered. Kakashi looked up, surprised that Naruto did not formally address him.

"What happened to the 'sensei'?"

"If you don't teach me then you're not qualified to be my sensei," Naruto snapped angrily. He practically stomped off towards the hospital with a confused Kakashi staring behind him.

-Hospital-

"D-Demon…" the nurse stammered and dramatically flung herself onto a nearby pole.

"Ano sa… What room is Sasuke staying in, miss?" Naruto asked politely.

"Fuck off, Kyuubi," an angry old man growled. He had apparently appeared out of nowhere. Maybe he had been there all along and Naruto just hadn't noticed him.

Ignoring the old man, Naruto heard the extremely frightened nurse whisper Sasuke's room number. He walked across the white corridor. It was like an asylum. The doors looked identical, it was impossible to tell the difference unless one read the brown name tag on each door. The smell of medical herbs filled Naruto's sense of smell. It was overpowering. Naruto slowly turned the brass doorknob but was interrupted by the voice of his rival.

"You should knock before you enter, Naruto." Naruto rolled his eyes and knocked hardly on the white wooden door before slamming it open.

"Sasuke, you're okay!" Naruto exclaimed with false surprise. _Of course he's alright… he just talked!_

"Hn…" Sasuke replied. Naruto figured it probably meant, I sure am or something like that.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Sasuke," Naruto said. He looked at Sasuke's injured body and regretted it. Sasuke looked horrible, there were bandages all over his body and a black eye, his face was paler than usual.

"What do you think? You were the one who did this to me." Sasuke had only meant to get a rise out of his rival. He decided _not _to go with Orochimaru but stay with Naruto instead. Sasuke wouldn't last a month without seeing his best friend.

Naruto swallowed. _I really did, didn't I? Now he's going to hate me. It seems so stupid. I look so stupid!_ "Sorry," Naruto whispered, just quiet enough for the Uchiha to hear. Naruto ran out the hospital door without looking back.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. He tried to run after Naruto but his legs couldn't hold the weight yet so he collapsed onto the hospital floor. "I didn't mean it. Come back."

-

Naruto walked around town, thinking of people he would say goodbye to. He didn't want to face Tsunade since she would know something was wrong in an instance. Naruto looked at his ninja watch and stared at it wide-eyed. _It's time already?_ He sulkily walked back to his shaggy apartment.

"You're late, brat," the shark man snarled through gritted teeth.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked. Naruto would have never guessed in a million years that Uchiha Itachi was such a gentle person.

"Yea, I just need to get some ramen," Naruto replied. He went to his cupboard, which would break any second, and took out five cup ramen. He saw the two Akatsuki members staring at him. _Maybe they like ramen too._ "Want some?"

"No, it's okay," Itachi said. "I remember there was a really good ramen stall around here."

"Ichiraku ramen?!"

"Yes, want to get some?" Itachi offered.

"Yes, of course!"

Kisame gave Itachi a weird look before following the hyper blonde and the cold raven. _What? Did I miss something?_

They arrived at a stall that gave off an aura of happiness. It made Kisame and Itachi feel uneasy, though they didn't show it.

"Oji-san, one chicken ramen, please!" Naruto chirped happily.

"Coming right up," the wrinkly man said. He looked at the two shady figures beside his number 1 customer. "Are your friends hungry?"

"They're not-"

"No, we aren't," Kisame stated.

In three minutes, the ramen was done and in another five seconds, Naruto had finished it. "Bye, Ichiraku ramen no Oji-san," Naruto said, waving uncontrollably.

The threesome walked into the cold night air. Naruto savored the familiar scent of Ichiraku ramen and the scene of Konoha. There was a 99.9 percent chance that he'd die, but what's the point of living if everyone you love hates you?

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked.

Naruto inhaled the air sharply and turned to Itachi. "Yes. Yes, I am." He would miss his home village even if it held so many bad memories; it was where he met Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, all his friends and Sasuke. "Bye," Naruto whispered, taking one last look before walking away with Itachi and Kisame.

-

Their journey was long but Naruto didn't complain, much to Kisame and Itachi's surprise. They though the could bitch and moan and whine. After 3 days, of power walking non-stop they arrived at a huge house. It was beautiful and the garden was grand.

"This isn't where we usually hold our meetings, but it's where we live," Itachi explained.

"Where do you usually hold your meetings?" Naruto inquired.

"The cave," Kisame responded. He would never admit it out loud, but he's grown quite fond of Naruto. "Don't step on the flower beds."

"Too late," Naruto said sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's OK," Itachi said. "Follow me." He led Naruto into the huge house and up the striking stairs and stopped in front of a door. Itachi knocked three times and opened. Inside, the chair was facing the window, so Naruto was unable to see who it was. The wheelie chair slowly turned around and it shocked the hell out of Naruto. Messy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes faced Naruto.

"Hello," the person said.

"This is our leader," Kisame said proudly.

Naruto finally managed to choke out, "Y-Yondaime?"

** That's the first chapter. Good? Bad? Well, review. **


	2. In training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. If I did I would not go to school. I'd just spend all day… Yes. I don't own it, OK? **

**Warning: **BL (M/M), violence.

"Y-Yondaime?"

"I see Itachi-san has brought you here without a problem," the fourth hokage observed. There were no damages on either of them.

"It was not a hard matter. He willingly came himself," Itachi said.

The Yondaime raised his delicate blond eyebrow. "Why?"

"The Yondaime is evil?" Naruto questioned. Shock. That's all he felt at the moment.

"Don't call our leader evil!" Kisame snarled.

The older blond man put his hand up to silence the shark. "Where did you hear that?"

"Tsunade-baba… Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, everyone," Naruto replied. "And they say you kidnap the jinchuuriki and kill them to get to their bijuu."

The older man smiled down. "We don't kill the jinchuuriki… Do you know why we kidnap the jinchuuriki?"

"To get to their bijuu… I just said that!" Naruto huffed. People never listen to him.

"It's not to get to their bijuu," he stated.

"Then why?"

"It's all for you."

"What?!" Naruto didn't know what was happening. "Didn't the Fourth hokage die? Are you a ghost? No way!" He tried to run out of the room but was caught by Itachi.

"No, I'm alive; therefore I am not a ghost. You can call me Arashi, or dad," Arashi said.

"DAD?! What… how? Huh?" sputtered Naruto. Naruto's knees gave out and the only thing that held him from falling was Itachi's strong arms.

Arashi furrowed his eyebrows. "They didn't tell you?"

"Who didn't tell me?" Naruto asked.

"The villagers of Konoha. They know you're my son. We even had a big celebration, until that stupid fox just _had _to disturb and swing his tails," Arashi answered.

"Nobody told me," Naruto whispered.

Arashi looked at Itachi. "What is the meaning of this. You were in that village."

"The villagers made a pact to never tell anyone. Anyone who did would be burnt to death," Itachi explained.

"I see they are most ungrateful," Arashi concluded. "When I watched over him I just thought that they just wanted to hurt Naruto because he had Kyuubi in him I never knew that Naruto didn't know I was his father." He shot Naruto a warm smile. "It must've been hard living and thinking your parents abandoned you."

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt secure and like everything would be alright. "Dad…" It was like finally knowing your parents weren't, in fact, scared of you. Itachi let go of Naruto so he could go and hug Arashi.

"Well," Arashi said, "Would you like me to show you to a room or would you like to talk?"

"I'd like to sleep. So much new information today that I really don't know what's happening," Naruto said.

"Kisame, bring him to his room," Arashi commanded.

"Why me?" Kisame whined.

"Because you owe me money," Arashi replied jokingly.

"Whatever," Kisame sneered. "Come over here, brat."

Kisame led Naruto back into corridor and into a room on the second floor. The shark man smirked at the happy look etched on Naruto's face.

The room was bigger than Naruto's whole apartment. The walls were painted white and the carpet was black and orange, giving it an angelic Halloween mood. He had a desk on the side and a king-sized bed with white, silky bed coverings and black pillows. His room had a large balcony, like in Romeo and Juliet. He had his own personal washroom and a large walk in closet. There was a customized set of kunais and shuriken and rare exploding note and other weapons displayed on Naruto's wall.

In Naruto's closet there were the Jounin uniforms, the Chuunin uniform, and ANBU outfits and, other clothes, and of course, the infamous Akatsuki robe. Naruto looked at Kisame questioningly.

"For our missions, we need to go under cover sometimes," Kisame clarified.

"Other times you just walk into the village like you're all that?" Naruto asked haughtily.

Kisame guffawed and quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Naruto obeyed while grumbling incoherent obscenities. Kisame caught the words: shark, ass, grey-thing, and potato salad. Kisame shut the door and went off to find Deidara and Sasori. They were probably at the bar playing some drinking game and drunk and feeling up each other or something.

As soon as Naruto's head hit the pillow his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep.

-Konoha-

"Call in Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai immediately," Tsunade announced through the intercom.

"Why?" Shizune asked in curiosity.

"Naruto's missing; Iruka couldn't find him anywhere!" Tsunade's voice was filled with panic.

Shizune was surprised. "O-okay." In five minutes Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai appeared in Tsunade's office.

"What's wrong?" Asuma asked.

Kurenai glared at Asuma's cigarette. "Mind putting that out?"

"Yes, I do mind," Asuma retorted.

"SHUT UP!!!" Tsunade screeched. The Jounins looked at her.

"What's wrong, Hokage-sama?" Gai asked.

"Naruto's missing. Iruka couldn't find him anywhere in town," Tsunade replied, calming down. Her face was all red and she looked ready to cry. _Was it the necklace? I knew it was cursed! Oh why did I have to give it out?_

"Naruto's not missing… I saw him," Kakashi declared indifferently not taking his eyes of the book.

"When did you see him?" Tsunade asked desperately clutching her robes. "Where did you see him?"

"About a week ago at the bridge."

"No… That was a week ago… Kakashi, will you pay attention?"

"This is a really good part," Kakashi whined. Tsunade gave him _the _look. Kakashi let out a defeated sigh. "Fine."

"There have been some sightings of men in black robes and straw hats," Asuma announced. "I suspect it's the Akatsuki. Maybe Naruto was captured."

"What?" Tsunade wailed. "You four take seventeen more Jounins with you and go look for Akatsuki's base! They should be there by now… No we need more Jounins. We need-"

Shizune cleared her throat and interrupted. "Hokage-sama, there are only four available Jounins right now. The others are on missions."

Tsunade cursed silently. It would be impossible to pull the Jounins out of their missions. "Fine… The four of you go rescue Naruto," Tsunade ordered bitterly. Once she was alone in her room, she burst out crying. Big, fat tears plopped onto her paper work but she didn't care. After all, she became the hokage for Naruto.

-

Sasuke checked all his stuff and got ready to leave.

"I hope you're not leaving again," a familiar voice said from behind. Sasuke turned around so fast that his bandages almost ripped open.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He couldn't get caught yet. Naruto is in danger.

"All of Naruto's effort will be wasted if you leave again," Kakashi explained, securing his kunai pouch.

Sasuke noted Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Green-sensei were behind Kakashi-sensei. The broccoli guy's name completely slipped his mind. "I'm not leaving again," Sasuke growled.

"Really..? You could've fooled me," Asuma said, taking in poison from his cigarette and blowing it out onto Kurenai's face.

The female glowered at Asuma. "Stop that!"

"Make me."

Sasuke let out a growl. Adults acting like little kids… great! "I don't have time for you guys; I am going to look for Naruto!"

"You noticed that he was missing?" Gai asked in surprise.

"Of course, he's… Yes, I did notice," Sasuke replied impatiently.

"You can't look for him unless you get special permission from hokage-sama," Kakashi said.

"Fine, I'll ask…"

-Naruto-

It was a perfect morning when Naruto woke up. He just had the best dream that the Yondaime was his father. That's when he noticed he didn't know where he was… It wasn't a dream. He was in the room his father had given him.

"I see you are awake, Naruto," Arashi said.

"Arashi-Dad-Arashi-Da-Arashi?" Naruto stuttered.

Then, the warmest, gentlest and most sincere smile graced the Yondaime's face. Naruto felt tears prickle in the back of his eyes before he realized his biological father was holding him and smoothing his back. "Just call me 'Arashi' if you aren't ready yet." Naruto nodded dumbly.

"Arashi, why have you been capturing the jinchuuriki?" Naruto questioned.

"For you," Arashi whispered.

"But why? It doesn't help me."

"We practice removing the bijuu so we can remove Kyuubi from you," Arashi replied.

Naruto let go of his father and stared in shock. "W-What… why?"

"Don't you hate the Kyuubi?"

"Yes, but I like-" Naruto wondered if his father would find him disgusting if he were to tell him that he secretly liked the Kyuubi's powers.

"Like what?"

"I like its powers…" Naruto said abashed.

Arashi blinked in surprise and laughed. "Okay then, we won't take the Kyuubi from you."

"Really?"

Arashi opened Naruto's closet and got out some training clothes. "Well, sure, if you like it you may keep it."

"Thanks… What is the purpose of Akatsuki?" Naruto inquired, hoping he wasn't prying.

"The purpose," Arashi started "is to take over the world."

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto scoffed. He never thought the fourth hokage would play an "evil villain" character.

"Nope, we want to take over the world by how cool we look," Arashi joked, smoothing his spiky, blond hair. "We want to become a country first, though and win their land over and if they just give us their land we'll spare them. The people from Akatsuki want this because we don't want to see anymore war to come in the future."

"But won't you just be making a huge war?" Naruto asked, poking the hokage.

"Yes… but it is better if it's just one war than seven million in the future," Arashi explained. "Here." He pointed at the training clothes laid out on the bed. "Any more questions?"

"No… I don't know what to ask," Naruto answered. He started putting on the clothes.

"Great, now go outside and Sasori will train you today," instructed the older blond.

"Train? Who's Sasori?"

"He's a missing ninja from Sunagakure… He uses puppets. I don't think he cares about world peace. I think he just wants to be a top ruler and be powerful though. He's pretty cool if you get to know him."

"Okay…" Naruto hesitantly walked out of his cozy room and into the hallway where a redhead was waiting for him. "Hey," Naruto greeted timidly; he held his hands out for a shake, but the redhead scoffed. "My name is Naruto, what's your name?"

"Sasori," the man now identified as Sasori replied curtly.

"Oh… Okay. So what are you going to train me in?" Naruto tried to play it cool but his legs were shaking.

"Let's go to the training grounds," Sasori suggested.

Naruto followed the redheaded man out of the house and through the back yard to an area where there were trees surrounding it and a few wooden posts. Then, out of nowhere, a big ant-thingy swooped down and tried to hit Naruto with a gigantic axe. If Naruto hadn't dodged his head would have been missing. "Shit," he cursed.

"Run away from him and at the same time find a way to destroy him," Sasori instructed. And that was when Naruto knew training would be hard. Very hard, indeed.

Naruto dodged the ant-like puppet's axe and needles and crazy stuff was spouting from its mouth. "This is crazy!"

"Hurry up, Naruto," Sasori said. _This is fun._

After three hours of being chased, Naruto launched himself from a tree and used one of the needles and jammed it into the puppet's head really hard. The puppet malfunctioned and dropped his axe. Naruto picked it up and started chopping the puppet.

"That is enough; you may go practice running," Sasori said dismissively.

"Practice running?" Naruto echoed incredulously.

"Yes, to improve your stamina."

"Okay…" Naruto ran for five hours until Sasori told him to stop and that training was over. Naruto stumbled to his room and trudged into his washroom and took off his clothed. Once he was naked, he turned around to see Uchiha Itachi standing there, arms crossed. And he screamed.

--

**Chapter two, people. Please give me some feedback of what you think of the story. I accept flames since they are just opinions. Well, please review!**

**-Obsidian-rain**


End file.
